I'm Sorry
by RoselinaAngel
Summary: A usual afternoon at Ichimatsu's residence, normal day filled with Shigaraki's laziness, Inugami's love for Kohina, Kokkuri-san protecting Kohina, and Kohina's act as a doll. But things may become different later. A pretty short one-shot, a little bit of shipping but it doesn't really affect anything. Read and Review please!


**I like the anime so muuch! So I decided to make a fanfic! So here we go!**

A normal afternoon at Ichimatsu residence~

"Kokkuri-san." calls a little black haired girl.

"What is it Kohina?" asks the white haired man.

"Please replenish my energy…" says Kohina.

"Okay, but don't eat another cup noodle again while waiting!" scolds Kokkuri-san.

"It was Inugami who gave me." Answers Kohina while she looks at another direction. Kokkuri-san sighs and pats Kohina's head.

"I'm going to scold him for that then." says Kokkuri-san. Kohina's expressionless face only looks up to Kokkuri-san.

"Hey~ lend me some money." says an old man from behind. Kokkuri-san quickly burst into anger.

"You always spent every money I gave to you Shigaraki!" says Kokkuri-san as he hits the old man with a frying pan. Kohina only watches and silently walks out the kitchen.

"My darling!" calls Inugami. Kohina only stares at him before continue walking. Inugami quickly runs to follow her.

"Kohina-sama! Please don't ignore me!" says Inugami.

"Inugami, house, stay at your house." says Kohina as she sits down on the living room.

"Kohina-sama!" says Inugami again as he changes into his animal form. Inugami walks to her and looks at her with a cute looking face. Kohina only stares at him before patting his head.

"Inugami will get scolded by Kokkuri-san." says Kohina. Inugami gasps in horror.

"WHY? I did not do anything wrong!" says Inugami as he cries. Suddenly the door slides open and Kokkuri-san is there.

"Kohina, eat your food before it gets cold. And for Inugami…" says Kokkuri-san as he stares angrily at Inugami. Kohina stands up and goes to the kitchen while Kokkuri-san scolds Inugami. Shigaraki as always, drinking sake and read his loved R-18 magazines.

-1 hour later-

Kokkuri-san has finished scolding Inugami, while Inugami is sulking inside his house, Kokkuri-san checks on Kohina.

"Kohina~" calls Kokkuri-san. Kohina only looks up to find Kokkuri-san standing next to her.

"What are you doing Kohina?" asks Kokkuri-san as he sits down.

"I'm just checking some new cup noodles." says Kohina as she continues to read the pamphlet she's holding.

"Can you stop loving cup noodles? It's bad for your health." says Kokkuri-san as he sighs.

"Cup noodles are doll's fuel." answers Kohina as she tilts her head a little.

"You are not a doll Kohina!" says Kokkuri-san.

"Let the little girl be what she want." says Shigaraki suddenly, popping up out of nowhere.

"She's a human! Not a doll!" says Kokkuri-san as he stands up. Kohina only stares at them without any expression.

"Kohina-sama." calls Inugami in his animal form from outside. Kohina turns her head and sees Inugami walking toward her.

"Kohina-sama, let's go while they are arguing." says Inugami.

"Go where?" asks Kohina.

"Outside, we're not going to leave the house so don't worry." Kohina only nods and follow Inugami outside. There, she sits and Inugami sits in her lap and getting his head patted. The sun almost sets and the yellowish orange sky is filled with clouds. The wind blows steadily and the leaf dances to it.

"It is quite a quiet afternoon isn't it Kohina-sama?" says Inugami as he looks up to the sky.

"It is." answers Kohina as she looks up too. Suddenly the door behind her slides open and Kokkuri-san and Shigaraki shows up.

"What are you two doing?" asks Kokkuri-san.

"Nothing…" answers Inugami.

"Ah, the wind feels nice, let me join you." says Shigaraki as he sits too.

"I guess you're right." says Kokkuri-san as he sighs and sits next to Kohina. Inugami stands and goes and sits next to Kohina too. He transforms into his human form.

"We rarely have time together like this." says Shigaraki.

"Yes." reply Inugami as he nods. Kohina leans to Kokkuri-san with no expression at all. Kokkuri-san was quite surprised at first but then he let out a happy smile and pats Kohina's head. Inugami gasps in horror and cries.

The four really enjoyed the afternoon they spent together.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It's already afternoon, the road is quite quiet, and the air was pretty warm. A young woman is walking nearing a traditional looking house. She smiles bitterly while looking up to see the house. She holds her bag tightly before letting out a sigh. She slowly opens the front gate only by pushing.

"I'm surprised that it isn't locked." She says. She slowly and quietly enters the house, she opens the front door and it creaks as it opens.

It looks like she know where she is going, she walks straight to the kitchen and looks around before walking to another room. The lamps are all turned off and it's quite dark but she doesn't care. She checked almost every room that exists inside the house. Then she slides the door to the living room open.

She smiles bitterly as she looks around. She enters the living room and put down her bag on the table. The dust flies around as she put her bag down. She turns her head and looks at three hanged pictures on the wall. She smiles bitterly as her shoulder-length hair falls to her side. Her green eyes slowly looking at the pictures. Sunlight is the only light source she had.

Slowly, she tries to speak but failed. She gathers up her courage and grips her dress tightly. Silent filled the room for a few minutes before she sighs, looking down then looking up to the pictures again.

"I'm….home….Shigaraki….Inugami….." she says as her green eyes slowly filled with tears. "And Kokkuri…san…" she burst into tears after finishing her words.

 _"_ _Welcome home, Kohina."_

…

….

…

…..

The young woman takes out a piece of paper and a coin and put it on the table. She puts her finger on the coin that is already placed on the paper.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, please answer my question." she says as tears keep streaming down from her green eyes.

"K-Kokkuri-san…will you ever come back? I'm no longer a doll….I'm a human now….I can smile now….I can cry….I can feel angry, sad, happy, disgusted, surprised and many other…..I'm sorry for leaving…but I had too…..they adopted me and prevent me from coming back….I always missed you." she says as she wipes her tears away.

"Kokkuri-san….I have grown….I'm no longer a little girl….please come back….I missed you….I heard that Inugami got reincarnated first….then Shigaraki….and lastly you….it must be hard to be alone….I'm here now so please….come back…." she can't stop the tears from coming out. She can only sob; she grabs one of the pictures and put it on the table, in front of her. She slides her hand into the pictures the clean the dust that was covering the glass. A man with white hair, a bluish white kimono, smiles in the picture.

"Kokkuri-san…." she says again. It's getting darker outside and she doesn't care, she keeps sobbing while her finger is still on top of the coin.

Silent filled the room, but only her sobbing can be heard. It's already dark and the sun has already sets. The young woman gave up and wipes her tears. She puts back the paper and coin into her bag then stands up and leaves the room. She walks to the front door, still sobbing and her eyes red. Her black hair is kind of messy. She looked back a few time, but she didn't have any other choice but to leave.

"Goodbye….everyone…" says the young woman before she grips the front door's knob. Her hand is shaking, refused to turn the knob.

"I don't want to….I don't want to leave…..but…" she says, fighting with herself.

….

"Welcome home, Kohina."

The young woman was surprised, hearing a very familiar voice, calling her name. She quickly turns her head and tears start to flow again. She drops her bag, releases her grip on the knob and runs into the man standing behind her. She can't stop crying; she hugs him tightly and cries as loud as she could into his shoulder. The man only smiles happily and pats her head, then hugs her back.

"You sure have grown, Kohina."

"I-I missed you so much!" she sobs.

"Me too."

"Kokkuri-san….I can live here again right?"

"Of course! Let's clean the place together." he answers. The young woman releases her hug and looks up. The man holds her hand and runs to the hall with a smile. The young woman smiles and follows him happily.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, I'm very happy that I met you."

 **So that's it! I was kinda confused on how to end it…hahaha….I hope it gave you feels! When I was thinking about the idea, I got feels though. Well please Review after you've read it!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
